Chain Death
by AviTaRi
Summary: Yin is now 16 years old with a different life, she must do everything alone in the out cold world but a deadly criminal escape from the prison after 5 years he has been locked, what kind of scheme he'll do? what Yin suppose to do?
1. Sixteen isn't Easy!

**Chain Death

* * *

**

**Hi! This is my first fanfic so…please appreciate it and don't go flame on me okay? In this story it doesn't contain pairing stuff but more to a crime and murdering but relax, I won't tell anything too creepy.**

A very long life has been through, after 5 years later in the town everything turns so good. Not only the heroes change forward, it's also happen to all the villains. Its autumn and a 16 years old figure of a female pink rabbit walk through downtown…the wind blow her fallen ears and the leaves go around her on her head but things have much change for her.

Yin was actually going to the park sit on the bench and write down on her beloved pinkish journal, "A 16 years old live isn't as easy as I thought, since me and Yang were no longer live together and my friends get to their own lives I feel a little lonely and much time spent my spare times for refreshing" Yin sighed after wrote the words she feels right now "Everything change so fast, I grew up and live in a different life and I just hope Master Yo could know it" she plays with the grass with her soft fingers and look pretty sad.

She walks to leave the park and back to the road side, Yin tries to smile to every people who greet here and it seems she smiled bitterly when no one sees her, she walks with dull eyes "Is this really to be live alone?" Yin slips both her hands into her jacket's pockets because the wind blows hard and make her palms trembled "This is reality, the real wide world's life…why am I have to be this sad? I'm such a wreck" she kicks a small pebble far enough and it stop right in front of the old dojo "I remember when we have fun together in here, all the time" a gaze full of miss pouring to her heart with a little smile she can takes.

"All I and my bro did were wasted on Master Yo, so rare we had a family time and I remember when the last time we got a great adventures with him…" memories only became a huge regretful in Yin's soul, it feels like her hopes almost dying as she realizes much mistakes she caused in the past "Huh…if only I can make him lots happier, at least I ever did that and noticed he's my father that I considered as just a grumpy old master all along, I should be sorry" Yin mumbled herself that no one heard her monologue.

The sadly pink rabbit return back to her home with the humble life she has. She opens the front door of her small house and she gazes on the other side neighborhood, an old happy couple was having their time in gardening with sweet smiles, watering together, just so perfect on their age when they will pension "I guess not just my teen life is pathetic, it's also as my love story…Yang is so lucky to have Lina by his side from begun to end, she's one loyal girl!" Yin whispered then her eyes formed with tears and drip off down her cheeks.

Yin finally hold her sadness and go out to take a little fresh air for a while but suddenly a police car pass by and stop for a mile from her house, an officer stick a poster of a lose deadly criminal then Yin walk closer to see it "What is it?" Yin goes approached "Afternoon miss, we just put these posters of a lose criminal he escape 3 days ago" the man responded "Hum…he seems familiar but…" Yin looked at the name of that criminal and she hardly shocked to know "Yuck!"

"Yes Yuck, he's one of the most dangerous criminal and if you see him please call the police, good day to you miss" the officer excused from the conversation and leave but Yin still standing right there and look fright "This is a bad situation, hope he's not located my resident" with fear Yin walks gently across her beauty garden back again to her house and not like she expected someone does watching her every steps she takes and report it to the mastermind who command to do his dirty work.

Yin goes upstairs straight to her comfort room, she lays on her bed and gazing at the ceiling "I have a bad feeling about him, he returns by escaped from the prison if he found my location (gulping) what scheme will he caused" Yin wondered and musing something horrible or scary but it haunt her little mind, _she enters a hollow room so silent and dark in there "Where am I?" nervously she whispered and an unwanted scene has appeared "What he'd done to my friends…" Yin steps closer to see her friend's corpse._

_Just suddenly they disappear from her eyes and another figure reveal as already covered by blood with some scars and wounds "Yin…" a soft weak voice has called her "Is that…you Yang?" she takes a look on the person who stands beside her and it's true "You must save yourself" the dying blue rabbit warned his sister "Why? What's going on here?" she asked curiosity "Run! You're in great danger" an aqua green dog that got more scars than her brother reveal by sudden._

"_Lina? Who did this to both of you?" Yin steps backward just a few then a pair of golden amber eyes staring narrow minded slowly walk forward "Who else?" he smirked while dropping someone's corpse "Yuck! __Why did you kill all the innocence people?" Yin bravely shouted at him one point "Its part of my job to killing any people I hate" his hand begins to glow a dark green energy "Wh-what will you do to me?" Yin stumbled and fall when she's stepping backward perhaps 3 steps._

"_Something I want, is to kill you as my next victim" he made it and strangle her hard enough, Yin almost out off breath but Yuck point__s to strangle her is absorbing her soul "Ahh!" a short screamed came out from her throat, _but then she realizes it was only a haunted imagination of her "It seems so true! I can feel he strangled my neck" she gets up shockingly and deep breathing over and over until she finally calms down "Feuh, I better do an activity before I start to seeing things" still in a dazed she willingly walk over thought her steps aren't quiet right.

Yin slowdown her heart beat by drink a glass of water, her walks return to the way she usually does and a beep from her cell phone ringing (phone ringing) she nearly goes to reach it and pick it up "Hello?" the first word she said but no one answers "Hello?" still just a silence she heard and then she yelled angrily "If this some kind of prank I end it right now" when she wants to push the end call button someone respond by calling her name "Yin…" after the creepy whispered then a hissing sound continued on her ears.

"Hello, hello!" Yin cried at the one who called her but some sound effect screeching her tympanum "Aw!" her cell phone accidentally drop off from her hand because she touches her right ear "What the heck is that for!" the pink rabbit put her cell phone back on the desk, the cranked girl stomps heading to the living room for an entertainment "Probably some buster, now I want to chat with my friends" Yin sit on her purple sofa and starting her laptop "Who will I shall chat first? Hmm…how about Lina" she's typing her words.

_Yin: __hi lina, are you on?_

_Wait a few second…_

_Lina: sure!_

_Yin: Do you wanna chat with me?_

_Lina: I'd love to but I have to go and I just want to go offline, bye Yin…_

_Yin: Okay, maybe next time_

"I feel a little bored, maybe…Paige!" with fast she searches her friend on the list,

_Yin: Paige, are you in there?_

_Paige: yes_

_Yin: won't you chat with me? I'm bored_

_Paige: sure, anytime Yin_

_Yin: I have a bad day today_

_Paige: What kind of bad day?_

_Yin: I can't tell…but its keep haunting my mind also I wanna meet you tomorrow at the Pancake's House, can you?_

_*Paige thinks for a while*_

_Paige: Okay, see you tomorrow but what-_

Suddenly Paige cut off just like that without reason and she isn't finish her word yet "That's funny? Paige never held by sudden" Yin confused from what just happen but another disturbance arrive on her chat box with no username,

_Poker__: it's been a while we never communicate_

_Yin: hum…who are you? :(_

_Poker__: you don't have to know…but your death has come to pick you up_

_Yin: What's that suppose to mean?_

_Poker__: you'll see what I've meant_

_Yin: excuse me?_

No answers from the poker user so Yin stop her chatting and exit from the chat box "Is this the same person who called me last minute?" she mumbled with fear while bit her lip "Couldn't be? Is it him?" so many questions pour into her thought that make her much concern "No, no…it probably some prankster who tried to argue with me, that's all" Yin spoke trembling but she tries to hold it so she won't look fright.

Behind the scene a mysterious guy report what does he saw "Boss, I report…Yin was reacting fright and your terror had just make her down" "Good job! Now where is she?" a deep voice answered his minion "She lives in Tessellotus dwelling number 5" the guy replied his master question surely "Excellent, very nice to work with you and you'll receive the money direct to your check" he ended the call and straight to his exact scheme.

Later that evening, Yin was tiding up her place with doing sweeping, mopping, brushing, dusting, etc. "All have tided up and now only one room to go!" she walks happily forgotten her fear that was haunted her mind, "The living room, maybe I start dusting the dusty old stuff I never use" she aims to the memories wardrobe with full of woofoo stuffs she kept in there "(Dusting) oh…how adorable" she gazed on her old doll when she's still use it on 11 "I wish I can use you, but too bad I grew up so fast" Yin puts the cute lovable elephant doll on the top shelf of the wardrobe.

She takes another stuff to clean but it's formed with thick dust and she blows it away, the square shape thing it was an old photo of her with the woofoo warriors "The memory I couldn't forget, is when we all defeated Eradicus and his minions" her eyes turn to sob with a little curve of joy on her lips "I better put this picture on my display section for remembrance" Yin walks straight to the table and put it beside her single photo, but slyly when the lightning flashing a shadow figure of a rabbit appeared in the moment (Yin gasped) she drops her duster and glance behind but no one was there.

**Yay! The first chapter has finish, hope you like it but if you want me to continue this story please review because I have to k****now you like it or not, I know this story isn't about romance or adventures, no POV, just R&R :)**


	2. My Nightmare's Reality

**Don't be shock if in this**** chapter there's about murdering, the crime has just begin!**

**Yeah I know the title its kinda stink but next time I'll try my best…**

A not good sleep felt on Yin, cold sweats pouring over her from whole night she's rushing till dawn.

"Must resist…." the rabbit raved "My feet frozen, please don't…no!" she awakes with an exhausting breath and touching her chest "Why? Why is he always come to my dream?" Yin acted nervous, she wipes her sweats with a towel and has to stand awake until morning early.

The sun finally arise then Yin prepares her self to meet with Paige like she promise before "Since he's back my life gone wrecked" Yin gets more sob than she was "Why does he have to come back?" questions keep running over her head no matter what "Is this one of your biggest test for me?" she looks up to the sky from her window, asking to the God "Does my life have to be this way? In fear, lonely, and sadness…" a tear rolling down her cheek and drop to the ground.

She continues to tide her hairdo just like usual and take her black and white stripe jacket before she's on her way to the Pancake House. While walk down the street a car pass through her fast and got her splash as well *Yin growls* also stomping on her way depressed.

In front the place she pushes the door with bell ringing at once "Hey Yin…" Paige greeted freshly but when knowing Yin was wet with not a good mood set on her face she stops smiling "Wow, what happen to you?" the girl asked "I don't want to talk about it" Yin takes a seat right in front of her "Ugh!" directly hit her head on the table "My day is completely ruin, I'm so stress since yesterday" she shared the feeling she has to her "What's the problem?" Paige feels a little disturbed.

"I can't tell…but can I ask you something?" Yin twirls the straw of her drink that Paige ordered for her "I'm your friend, that's what a friend for of course" the elephant girl starts smiling "If someone stalked me or try to play pranks on me, how can I avoid it to not taking the wrong step?" she squeezes her hands and concern about "I know it's very hard but you must beware of anything strange happen on your circumstances" she lean her hand on Yin's shoulder and try to cheer her up.

"I know that but this one is different, this guy…is very sly and vicious, how can I tell you this? That he's a fled prisoner" Yin slowly gives a clear explanation but they didn't know that behind their table there's a guy in black spying on them especial to hear what Yin does say for some info "Did you say a prisoner?" Paige's eyes widen and her self shockingly "You have to be really be careful, we never know maybe he's an assassin or robber" she then drinks her soda.

"That's the thing I'm afraid of" Yin drill through to the guy behind her with a suspicious look "Hey Paige, don't you feel the guy over there watching us?" she whispered as possible so the guy won't hear her "I don't know that but he does look a little...hum…suspicious I guess" she's nervously twirling her brown ponytail hair "Anyway can I stay at your house tonight? I'm really scared of my loneliness" the pink rabbit rubs her right arm acted doubt "Alright then, at least it comfort your self" the grey elephant grinned.

"Thanks Paige, I have to go now" she stood up from her seat and pull the door continue to her next aim, the guy in black smirked and also leave the place instead. "I still got plenty of time to make it" she looks at her modish watch without paying attention to the road that suddenly "Uh!" she stumbled by a feet from someone lean against the wall then hurry up she stands to walk faster "Isn't that the guy at the Pancake House I saw?" she thoughts and glance at him.

Not taking a long time she's already on the place she wants to go, the flower shop! "Morning miss, may I help you?" the florist girl said instantly "Yes, can I have a pile of flowers?" Yin answered with a little smile "You're so lucky that you've got the last one, so who's it for?" the nice pigtail girl offer the thing Yin wants and blabbed a little "It's for someone special for an appreciation, thank you anyway" as she get out from the shop to the next place she must go.

Through the breezing along the road she's humming of a song with 'na' instead of the lyrics, "I'm glad I have one lucky time (sigh) but I still wish much more than this" the girl still felt upset and remembering the last memory. Yin walks into a yard that only full of small heaps land surround it or called a graveyard, she's heading to the old grumpy wise panda's grave who taught her many lessons and manners about woofoo either good things.

First she puts the flowers she bought leaning against the tombstone then give it homage "I come by honor in peace Master Yo, at this day Friday, April 13th the day you were died and I'm very appreciate you not just as my master but also as my long lost father" she kneels on the grave with tears of joy landing some "I guess my visiting time is over, lots of thing I got to do…rest in peace Master Yo" Yin prays for her father so his soul could be peace at the Heaven though she done many disappointment upon him.

With stiffly heart she leaves the grave, in the middle of her way her cell phone ringing but she suspense if it could be one of those terror "One text? Oh if it's another terror or prank I won't respond any" Yin opens the message and it's not a terror or prank but it's from her brother Yang,

"_Hey sis, do u rbr what day is t'day?"_ Yin replies his text _"Sure I do bro, n I just went dere!" _waiting for some few minutes for him to respond it _"So did I earlier, oh sis...do u wanna come 2 Roger's party 2night? Every-1 is invited__" _Yang offered an invitation for his sister _"No thx, I've al-rd got oder plan" _she presses the send button _"If u say so…bye!" _he sent the reply fast.

"Oh Yang, since you were grown up your childish hood slowly fade away" her phone automatically lock when she close it.

Evening later… **(I made it earlier)**

*Knocking* "Who is it?" the person answered from the other side of the door "It's me, Yin!" she carried her cute bag full of her stuffs waiting for Paige to open the door *door open* "Come in" a calm grin brings Yin to her comfort "Hi Yin…" a different voice greeted her warmly just enough to cheer her "Katie? Long enough we didn't meet" Yin replied her warm greet back "You didn't mind if Katie stay here too for one night?" with burden she minded to ask "Not at all, that means one more room coming right up!" Yin giggled of her enjoyment.

Paige leads them to her room that located next from her bathroom "Here we are…" she opens the front door also raise up her hand for the expression "Nice room you got" Yin praised "It's enough for the three of us" Katie urges her self in and look around some of Paige's pin collection "Is my room a little narrow to you?" the owner's doubt her room's situation "You kidding? My room is much narrow than yours" another compliment shoot out from Yin's mouth "At least you two appreciate it" as she follows the two into her room.

Yin thought she's only alone stay in Paige's home but it miss that Katie would love to come along with them, a sleepover for a night turns out perfectly out of Yin's hope and it's not a slumber party at all. "Let's play a game!" Katie suggested them delightfully "What game you have?" Yin asked "I arrange it already, it probably turn a bit scary…" Katie takes the game from her bag while the two staring vexed.

"Here it is! My Misfortune gaming kit" she puts it down in the middle of them "How to play it anyway?" her best friend Paige responded "Easy, just choose one of the character, role the dice and wait for it take a step" she explained "That's all?" Yin said "Oh I almost forgot, after it stop, finish counted how many steps from the dice just wait till a card come slide out from here" one point that she almost forgot "Then what are we waiting for? Let's roll!" Paige cried for starting the game.

"As the house owner I'll go first" Paige certainly rolling a pair of dices and throw them on the board, "10" she mumbled expecting for something good to happen *a card slide out* "Hum…a zombie, you'll be perish at once and for all 'cause an assassin will bring your head away immediately, what the heck?" Paige suddenly act complicated "Just ignore it, anyway I realize the cards are just for catchphrase of the game" Katie convinced Paige with a wide grin displaying her braces.

"Your turn Yin, as the guess" the red bear let her roll as second "Okay" she start rolls the dices smoothly and throw it right on the corner of the board *another card same out* "A goth rabbit, hippity hoppity who, peek a boo someone just caught you where it want and it'll torture you upon your soul (thinks a moment) nah! Like Katie said just ignore it" she threw the card away flew out the window.

"Hey Katie it's your turn!" Paige reminded her "Finally…"when Katie holds the dices the light blitzing "What's going on?" Yin got her nervous back inside "Hope not worst" Paige expected but then the light bulb off "Did you pay the electric bill?" Katie alluded "I did, must be the source problem" Paige get annoyed with Katie's question or could it say an allusion, *match's granting* "How 'bout we go to sleep?" Yin suggested it thought she don't want to yet.

"That's the only think we can do right now, let's go to sleep" Paige stood up to her bed and directly in a supine position "Yin, would you like to help me settle my game?" she asked while picking up some cards on the floor "I love to" also she helps her put the dices and the board inside of the box "Thanks" "Don't mention it", they fall to their bed and gently their eyes close to the deep of their dreamland, in Yin's mind she has been thinking wonderful things like crossing into the flower park and sitting under the Sakura tree, folding her arms and enjoy the great weather.

Not so clear a figure of a guy standing in front of her waits long time to see how's she now but before she knows who's that Paige's door slapped then she open her eyes widen blinking quickly but try to ignore it that back into her beauty sleep, second a small rushing sound get her attention so she gets up it's infecting also to Paige "What is it Yin?" no answers from her at all but only trembling fear she saw "I bet you're have a bad dream, let me get a glass of water for you…just wait here" she walk through the door out to the kitchen.

"As long nothing bad is happening I can calm myself" Yin bends her knees look out to the last quarter of the moon, after 20 minutes later Paige still didn't come back to the room and makes Yin curious where she was "Where is that girl? It's already 20 minutes after…I better see what's took it so long!" with impatiently she stands up from the bed and leave the red bear girl fallen to her moment.

Yin is tiptoeing to look around if it's save, she's heading to the kitchen but no Paige there so she continue to the other room and only the living she doesn't look yet so she dare her self to go in. "He-hello? Paige…" she takes her step for a few and something went wrong "Huh!" suddenly something liquid, warm and a bit nasty, it is BLOOD! "Ewe is this blood?" as she follows the blood track from behind the large sofa and…

"Oh for god sake…" her face turns white and moony as she steps backwards further enough "P-p-Paige? No, it can't be" Yin only stared fright to the dead body without it head, a voice crashing her ear of sudden "Look who's here?" he came out with a black hat and Paige's head on his bare hand "You! You're the one I saw last afternoon" Yin stand still look mad but inside of her she's so afraid.

"Why do you kill my friend? Who are you!" she exclaimed of her curiosity and the guy let the head go to reveal his true self "Don't you recognize me? It's been a while like 5 years long of our last encounter" he smirk devil likely at her "It's impossible! You can't be true!" Yin had a glare look on her face mush with her fear also.

**Is ****my story good enough to read this far?**

**I kind of doubt my self, have no confidence to my own words!**

**but anything comes up with flames or sort of spam, I'll take that as a great compliment and sharp advises to me…DEAL with it!**


	3. Assassin's Aim

The turquoise green rabbit takes his steps a little closer, "Do I look unreal? I'm standing in front of you" he's eyes flaming into her sobbed sky blue eyes "Why did you stalk me?" Yin gently slides from wall to wall to keep her distance away from him as far as she could "Don't act dumb! 5 years ago…the police caught me and turn me in to the prison, dark, lonely, and silent was only I got in the cell that's partially you and your brother's fault so when I fled my revenge is already await against you" that's right he is Yuck! Only now he's older (between 17).

"It's not mine or neither my brother's because of your self, you destroying the town and…and you the one who killed Master Yo" she can't hold her tears from pouring her face but unwillingly she didn't want her enemy see her cry of suffered and feared "I did, in some reason I desire…" Yuck smirk with glaring eyes "You'd no reason at all…" Yin tries to run for waking Katie to get outta here, but don't know how Yuck fast enough to reach it before she does.

Yin stops her feet and gasping "Don't you think this is going to be over yet, I still wanna play but playing with your soul" he throws a knife at her in high speed then Yin shield her with the foo-field, "You're nothing than an assassin! From year to year not a single thing changes from your heartless demon!" Yin moves her glowing hand to shoot some of her orbs to him but he senses it and quick move in front of her, grabbing her hand to held her fire "I swear I'll get my avenge perfectly to both you and your s*** brother barely with my own hands" he's kneading my left hand so hard until I'm mumbling pain.

"You won't getaway with this" Yin still in hurt and attempt one of her attack to distract him a while as she uses her cinerate "Ugh!" Yuck smacked onto the wall with a little daze, its Yin's chance to run for it to call for help. She almost reach the telephone but a levitation ray zap her then hit her in the back to the wall twice "Uh…I need m-my.." everything looks fuzzy and waving in her eyes she stands unstable touch the wall to get her balance back, "Going somewhere? I bet not, waifs" an insulted just strike to Yin's little heart.

"Don't you dare or ever called me that!" she fists her palm and swing to punch him at the face, it seems fail as he hold it by "Oh…is little miss prissy has a heartache?" his face begin showing a joy of Yin's anger "Prissy! You're going down!" her unconscious glared blinding her logical thought that Yuck could easily find her weakness "Not if you're first, you'll taste the bitter entire of your life" he keeps pushing her harder to the wall,

With a shock blitzing electric can feel from Yuck's arms to her *door knocking* "Anyone there?" a familiar voice called but before she could answer it she faints first because of the shock, her eyes blurring from the scene and dark.

After a while the familiar voice calling her name again "Yin…Yin…" she begins to see it clearly "Yang?" a replied softly she can said "What happen to you last minute?" her brother gaze worried at her condition "Where am I?" my throat felt like a thousand watts shocked "You're in the hospital, you faint in Paige's house but, I'm sorry about her death" he shown his care as a brother she didn't know all along.

Suddenly Yin remembers that she gets up concerning "Wait! Katie still in there I have to go back to check if she's alright" she grabbed and pulled her brother's shirt while his eyes look widen because Yin is a little overreact but he doesn't know the real problem caused this horror.

"Calm down Yin! Tell me what's going on?" he takes off her hands from his shirt "He's back!" before I continue my words he cuts my line with a question "Who?" "Yuck! He fled from the prison then after me also you but I don't know why did he kill Paige band please…I need to see Katie" I begged hopelessly just like a starved street urchin "As soon you get enough rest I let you but this in time, no" she can't believe her brother refused it in this narrow time "But…" god damn it! He said no again.

"I hope Katie just fine, (deep breath) never think negative" she goes back laid on the white bed, relaxing her mind to stand stable.

No sound, no voice, just a silence filling her time and the cricket's cricking is the only music to her ears but the concerned never stop her mind from to worrying her friend who's lonely out there, she has no choice but escaping from the hospital through the window "Sorry Yang, I have to save someone's life" she jumps out of the window for good and return to Paige's house.

*door slammed* "Katie!" Yin shouted while running to the room, "Huh! She isn't here but where is she then?" her worried contagious to her heart beat that getting faster, "M-m-maybe she-she's already leave uh..yeah pro-probably because she's alone and awoke so I think she's already in her…her…her…" Yin talked stuttered before and after seeing something unexpected "Ah!" she squealed long seeing the killed red bear hanging on the rope tied her neck sympathetically.

"No, (cries) Katie…" she land her head in her stomach "I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry Katie…you'll get rest in properly my friend" the regretful female rabbit carried her away from the victim place to the hospital where did Paige take care of.

"Nurse! Please take care her corpse, put her besides the corpse who last hour been here" she ordered and want Katie's corpse put besides Paige's corpse for their peace together "Excuse me miss" another nurse came by to her "Yes…" Yin answered lowly "There's a guy left a note for you, I think he's your brother" the nurse gave to her and leaves and it says:

_Dear sister,_

_I know you left to see Katie…_

_It's okay, but please takes good care of your self when you're out there and if you need anything just call me._

_Your Brother,_

_Yang_

She feels comfort and calm to hear her brother words that willingly for helping her with all the problems she got. Yin is out from the hospital, going back to her empty home on Tessellotus dwelling "Two of my beloved friends die, what else can go wrong?" she can feel the cold night in her circumstances and the unfriendly wind blowing against her way but she has to walk by with no doubt, fear or even concern.

"Burr…if I know it's cold like this I bring my jacket along with me" shaking her arms of coldness but she wasn't focus to the road so she stumbles by a small hole on the street "Ow! Hmm…what's this?" something came out from her bag "I forgot to return Lina's charm bracelet" Yin stood and make a little run aim to Lina's home.

Yin makes it! She knocks the door directly with no anxious to think "Lina! Are you home?" no answer from her and once she repeat it again "Lina, I want to return your bracelet that I borrowed last week" still there's no answer from the farm aqua green dog or her best friend, this time Yin knocks the door harder and it open by it self "Huh? Lina?" she steps into her house slyly.

"Lina? Is she gone or…no no no that's preposterous" as Yin may start her search in the house not even Lina's father in there but she found a note on the table near the couch "A note! (grabbing) _Lina, since I leave outta town you're in charge the home and the farm and make sure when I'm back everything is alright. From Dad_" after she read it she puts it back again and think clearly "Lina's father is out of town and left her in charge alone but...where could she be now? Lina isn't a party girl!" the conflict clashing Yin's mind seriously.

The rabbit walks in a deeper room like the basemen "Hello…Lina are you down there?" she is tiptoeing downstairs to find the light switch but got fell off the stairs "There it is!" she switch it and the light illuminate the hollow room "What the?" the first thing she saw is blood scattered on the wooden floor till the stairs, she follows the track to lead where will it go?

Not knowing she found the thing who strews those bloods, yap! It's Lina alright "No! Please not Lina…" Yin gets near her and touch her chest to make sure is her heart still beating or not "(heart beating) oh god sake, thank you! She's still alive but I need to call 911 and Yang" she grabs her phone and dial the emergency number "Hello, send an ambulance there's someone hurt, the location in the corn field" Yin nervously spit her words out "We'll be right there as soon as we can" then she hung it up, for the next call to her brother "Hang on Lina…".

**I'll publish the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**But then I create another new story, I got it cover for my scheme…**

**hehe..sorry if this chapter a little shorter than the last, flamers take notes!**


	4. Determination

*Dialing* "Come on…" he's finally pick it up "Yes Yin?" The gentle tired voice spoke up "You need to come to the hospital now! This is a serious situation" Yin bitted he fingers looking so blankly fright "It's midnight sis, if you wanna say I've to go there only to see you that's a no I suggesting" Yang still lean down on his dark blue oceanic bed "This isn't about me it's...it's Lina!" when he heard the name 'Lina' he strokes up and jump off his bed simply "Say what! Okay, I'll be there…" he hung up on her. Before the ambulance comes she suspecting something about the attacked to Lina

"For once why is Lina lays down wounded near the bathroom if she was in the basemen?" some of the blood tracks slip in the bathroom, just like her curiosity she gets in and see more blood but this one it's only dry and sticky on the floor or walls.

"Just like I expected…" she looks ghostly white and feels like her temp in her body is colder than normal "B-blue go-es b-b-blo-od, blue goes blood? What's the meaning of…" then she realizes the meaning of that killer phrase that was wrote on Lina's bathroom wall with blood, "This is really a menace to…" suddenly someone call from the outside.

"It's the ambulance, is anyone there?" for sure they called to give a signal, the unfinished word from Yin is unsolved yet but she quickly carry Lina with her to the ambulance. She and her weak immobilized look-alike best friend Lina heading on to the hospital, when they're arrive the nurses directly set her into the ICU room.

"Sorry miss, but you have to wait while the doctor occupied" the nurse ordered and she only can wait next to the room, on the waiting chair alone. Her brother has arrive as well he's running aim to his sister

"Yin, please tell me if Lina is okay?" no answer and for once Yin totally freaked out, nervous, and just stiff "Yin?" Yang slowly asked "Why? Why it has to be this tragedy? Three times I saw my friends wounded and bleeding but two of them die" unconsciously she said that words without thinking first "How's Lina? Please tell sis…" the guy that she always knew he never desperate has once been seen by her that his eyes form of hurtful tears "Yang…" slowly she raises her head up to look at the down brother.

He stares at her sadly but he tries to hold his sadness to not let his sister sees it "Lina is coma, hope she'll heal sooner and anyway…it's fine if you wanna cry for it" as she understand his situation right now "You remember when I said I never be desperate or down?" Yang asked a pre-memory question "I do remember bro" Yin said with a bitter smile she holds so she won't look bad mood to cause a conflict against her brother's concern,

"It's all not true, when I'm 14 I realize all people can't stay up as always like they think but when they're down and desperate they can find the way out" he stood straightly in front of Yin looking despitefully in his pair of lavender eyes "Where are you going?" the girl asked politely when he takes his steps.

"I'm going to after what should I have" Yin knows what did he mean about so she blocks his way from moving away "No!" her gazed is making Yang astonish like unusual "I won't let you after him" the female rabbit harshly stand on his way push him backwards "Look what he'd done to Lina, your friends, even your self Yin! I have face him" he is urging to go but Yin still not let him

"You better not, I want you to stay here with Lina..this is my problem" she lower her face, begging her brother for not to go "Why won't you let me?" he asked with an astonish gaze "Because I don't want to lose the only family I had for twice, it's very painful (crying) let me face him by myself Yang" she walks away to the door but stop her steps near it "If something happen to me, take care of yourself and Lina" she passes through to the deadly world she has to face on her own.

Yang can only waits, prays hoping everything will be alright no matter to Lina or his beloved sister Yin, the only family he has right now "Just be careful sis, I believe you'll be fine…" both of his palm covering his moony and agony face.

**Meanwhile**

The bravely pink rabbit has finally find her confidence, she thought wisely and never ever let the people she loved get hurt anymore _"It's okay if I will die to face the assassin that I knew as my arch enemy from the pass came back into my future. At least the people who close to me won't get hurt anymore and I don't want to argue with my pain again! I must done what I've done from before, why do I have to be afraid? It's because he's an assassin that dared kill anyone on his way? I don't care if that's so…I believe this chain death will end soon" _Yin thought spiritually and logically from what she hid before.

The stomped of her feet aren't usual, she felt very anger like flaming among her and burning her fear viper from the inside, the enraged rabbit have nothing to lose for now on she's ready to live or die.

Near the town limited she stands alone and looking her circumstances very clear as she shouts the word she has "Alright you bastard! Come out if you wanna fight, I don't afraid of you anymore" the thriller has just begun starting by a handclapping from the expected guy she face "Very impressive…now the weaken just gone strong, it's too late for solving your confidence" he jumps out from the top of the roof,

"This will end right now, I won't let you interrupt my life again! Especially for hurting my people" the loud voice cried daring him to argue or fight.

"Like I guess, you knew if my next victim is your brother right? So you're the one who has to face with me, I don't give a damn! If I have to kill you this second I wouldn't mind" her determinedly decide his choice "Not a chance Yuck! If you want my brother (Yin stomps once) over my dead body first" the strong threaten has stroke against him "Very well then…" he uses the fist of fire and with a single touch on the road that he already gave an oil, burns through out like a ring of fire.

"It's on" Yin mumbled, the battle between the two different rabbits are begin, no one can get in or out from the ring fire. As Yuck let Yin moves first towards him an attack "You crush my life…" she shoots some orbs at him (missed) "You murdered my closeness friends!" a cinerate blast out from her hand and got the target "And you cross my patient border, why are you took revenge on my friends? They don't even know you and they never did anything to you! Why you didn't kill me in the first place?" Yin shouted it all while blasting her energy rays that most of it misses "You wanna know why? Because if I kill you first I can't see you suffered and tortured yet, so I killed the people you love as you'd know how does it feel when being left by them" he attacks her with the dark foofields and smash her by the levitated rock.

Yin got some damage cells in her body, she's bleeding a bit on the left side of her stomach but she still can stood up to fight back although it'll cause a huge risk for her life "This…isn't over yet (standing unstable) you will pay upon my agony" after she gets her balance back she uses her foobration charm and make the screeching wavy loud sound that makes a quite strong earthquake, Yuck falls and can feel the hurt also Yin smacks him with her transformed charm "How does the pain now?" the charm return to it normal form.

Still fill of dazed, Yuck uses his sense fooportate and reveal on another spot "You might be distract my concentrate but I still could use my sensibility" he suddenly take his next move, foonado or should call on his version 'Y_uck-icane'. _It takes Yin a swirl and makes a good throw to hit a pillar on the back of her head.

"Ouch! That really hurt but not as much as the wound in my heart" she decides to move on to her strategy, yap! She turns invisible from her Yin-visible power "Where the heck she go?" he got a confusion "I'm right here" she kicks him by sudden "If I find you, you'll see what I can do!" Yuck threw a threat but didn't effect on her at all "Look out behind you, pretty paws of pain!" both fist turns bigger and powerful, punch right on his face that bleeding some bloods came out through his mouth.

He wipes it away "This could take a while…" they face to face glaring each other with blindly conscience wrapped by anger that arouses their auras.

**In the hospital…**

The desperate blue rabbit had still waiting for a respond from the doctor "How long Lina will be coma?" he stared at her behind the blurry window "Where's Yin when I need her by my side? She carelessly gone to unexpected battle, it might cause a huge risk to live or die" a cold frozen heart feels like it stops beating from his chest, a nurse comes out from the room and Yang directly ask for the respond "Is she okay? Please answer me!" he waits and waits until the nurse opens her lips "She pass her crisis, but she still in faint condition and you need to wait until she's awake" the nurse gave a respond that Yang waited "Thank you god, you save her life" he whispered of blessing the god.

**Back on the fight**

They fight till death and won't stop until one of them perish, this time Yuck didn't have a chance for attacking 'because Yin didn't give him even once. "This is no dream, no illusion, no nothing! Only reality" she stands in front of the weak green rabbit "I replied, I don't give a damn too…" on that time suddenly Yin gently fall down on the hard street, lie down quietly _"If this is the end…then the pain has over, no more death to worried except mine. I accept any destiny you gave to me god, if my terms of life has come then you shall send your angel to take my soul away within…"_

The faithful thought reminding her own death, she look up to the dawn sky with a tear rolling down her cheek maybe for the last time "Farewell…Yang…" her scene starts to go fuzzy, she then close her eyes and didn't get up again.

Yuck only stares at her unmoving body blankly, he de-mobilizes his feet from Yin's Yin-mobilize, but he isn't smirk or proud about it,

Contrarily he looks like lost something, something unforgettable once filled his life, his own enemy. Yuck stood up and carry her out of the fire,

His amber eyes has gone to chill, he sets her down near the sidewalk and only bright light has just been seen for a moment. A little blurry scene arrive in those sob eyes, she sees someone with her that giving this energy to live but unfortunately before clearly she know she faints again for long time.

After daybreak fade away, the sun almost rise up and a voice waking her up "Are you okay Yin?" it's her brother who came after her "Oh my god…I'm alive!" the tragedy situation that she felt before was gone all long with her deep pain "(chuckling) of course you're alive my dear sister, why do you think you're dead?" he gives her a little teased "No, I really felt it that I already die but don't know what happen last dawn…I only saw a bright light near close to me" Yin conscious and really remember the apparition "Well, it might be the angel who saved your life from the destiny…by the way I bet you want to see Lina, right?" the cheering finally comes back like old time.

"Is she alright?" Yin's shockingly asked "She's better than before" he helps her stand up,

"_I wonder how am I be alive? Was last dawn is an angel that I saw or not? But who it?" _questions asking her thought over and over _"A bright warm light that still I could feel the energy who bring me back to life, my hopes mayhem stop in here…I shall move onto a new one, the mysterious person may unsolved yet and is it possible that 'it' could be my arch enemy? But he tried to kill me! Or isn't he?"_

**No more sequels, that's the ending**

**Sorry if it's a little crappy but that's the plan of my story…**

**I know Yuck didn't try to kill Yin and those other things he did are all on purpose, still this isn't a romance or comfort! **

**Thanks for read it! Please R&R if you want to :)**


End file.
